


Unnie Line VS Maknae Line

by GoneHavocFex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a good leader, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kai'Sa raps, Waiting Rooms, ponytail sisters vs diva sisters, they're all crackheads in their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex
Summary: K/DA is out on a show, but schedules are suddenly shifted, forcing them to occupy separate waiting rooms in pairs.One pair is radiating with sass.The other is radiating with chaotic energy.The four of them make it work somehow.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 269





	Unnie Line VS Maknae Line

**Author's Note:**

> I had 'THE BADDEST' playing in the background and I unconsciously inserted bit of the verse but I kept it anyway because reasons
> 
> Just a random one-shot, nothing serious, only good vibes

Ahri, calm center of the group, elegantly talented and is always gracing the stage with confident charm—has a knack for being rather overdramatic at times.

“Eve,” she called a little breathlessly. “Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve.”

Evelynn, harboring a tantalizing persona and is always one to delight in the audience’s collective awes toward her hypnotic stage presence—has whimsical sense of humor when it comes to her bandmates.

“Ahri,” the diva replied, tone even and calm. “Ahri, Ahri, Ahri, Ahri.”

The _gumiho_ trotted in to where Evelynn was seated at the large vanity mirror, her tail sashaying back and forth. Luckily, the room was spacious enough to accommodate most of their things, giving Ahri the freedom to expose and sway all nine of her tails if she wanted to.

“I have a problem,” Ahri came up behind the chair, looking absolutely distressed.

“Good to know.”

“Eve!” She cried out more insistently. “I have a problem!”

Evelynn stared at her through the mirror, one sharp eyebrow arched. “Am I supposed to be concerned?”

“Yes!”

“Does it have anything to do with Akali?”

“No!”

“Kai’Sa?”

“No!”

“Me?”

“Almost but no.”

“Then I’m not interested.” Evelynn went back to her musings, focusing on her own reflection, letting the make-up artist by her side continue with pampering up the foundation on her face.

Ahri hunched her eyebrows with mild irritation, as if that would explain her dilemma. Her own maquillage had already been applied just minutes earlier, which meant that it was still fresh and still a bit prone to be easily erased.

Her problem was actually quite serious though. Sweat began to trickle in tiny droplets against her temples and one of the assistants was quick to notice and wipe off the little damp with a cotton swab.

“Would you help me, at least?” said Ahri, fox ears lowering in concern. “I’ve been looking everywhere.”

Evelynn hummed distractedly as the make-up artist resumed her work. “Did you ask for the staff?”

“They haven’t seen it!” Ahri huffed anxiously, weaving a hand through her blonde tress. “Our show starts in thirty and I’m only now stressing about this at the last minute.”

Evelynn opened her mouth, but Ahri was quickly ushered away to her stylist before the diva got to say anything.

Multiple hands started probing her outfit and her hair, finishing up the final touches on her appearance before they entered the stage. One of their managers hollered out to them—20 minutes! And Ahri fidgeted slightly in her spot.

“Gentle with the tail, please.” She reminded, when one of them adjusted the straps of her dress around the lower half of her backside.

Ahri wouldn’t call herself a strict perfectionist, but perfection was required in the stardom, and heck she was definitely going to deem herself a strict perfectionist right now.

Her outfit was in glittering gold, with shoulder pads draped in tassels that occasionally made her shoulders itch. The dress hugged her curves rather tightly, clearly not made for comfort, it was solely for stage presence.

Her hair cascaded down in its usual form but a little crown was now placed above her head, fastened by hair clips. It shimmered in translucent gems between her fox ears. Her stylist reached a hand to tilt it in a better position.

However, there was one thing missing. And it irked the _gumiho_ to no end as she curled her bare toes.

The waiting room was bustling. They had been late enough already, something about the schedules being switched. This show was only the first segment and the idols had to leave a good first impression.

Thinking about this made Ahri grow more annoyed. She’s going to have a stern talk with whoever organized the timetable.

“Ten minutes people! Girls get ready we’re about to head off!”

Ahri visibly stiffened with unease. She was not ready!

Evelynn came to her a beat later when her stylist was done.

The diva’s own attire was something similar—in gold as well, but it appeared more smooth and silky in texture compared to the vixen’s glittering one. No crown was perched on her head, and Evelynn’s own shoulder pads were draped with one black shoulder cape down along her right arm.

She had her claws—silver. Evelynn was nothing without her claws on stage.

“Come,” Eve said, her tone drew out rather briskly. Ahri was ready to protest—she was not going out there on bare feet damn it!—but Evelynn grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. “If your shoes aren’t here, we can check the other waiting room. Some of our things must have been switched in our haste to arrive.”

They were already striding through the corridor as Evelynn spoke. Ahri perked up and quickened her pace.

Evelynn’s clicking heels echoed through the walls, while Ahri’s own feet padded silently on the floor.

They reached another door—labelled _‘K/DA Room 2_ ’. Ahri quickly knocked on the wooden surface three times before turning the knob.

But both of them paused, unexpectedly greeted by an unusual sight.

“One more! One more!”

“Are you sure?!”

“ _Ne, ne, ne!”_

“This one is a lot bigger though!”

“Do it!”

In the corner of the room, Kai’Sa sat cross legged on the floor with a bag of marshmallows. She dug her hand inside and retrieved a relatively large version of the puffy snack, before tossing it with a graceful flick of her wrist.

Eve and Ahri trailed their eyes at the flying marshmallow with ultimate confusion.

In the opposite corner, Akali stood on top of a chair with an intense stance. Eyes showing extreme concentration.

When the marshmallow flew to her direction, she leaped off from the chair with an impressive back flip.

In mid-air, the rapper successfully caught the fluffy confectionary in her mouth just in time for her to land on her feet.

_Thump!_

Akali briefly balanced herself before grinning around the large marshmallow still clamped between her teeth. She cheered, voice heavily muffled by it. _“Ah’did et!”_

Kai’Sa applauded, laughing when Akali did a dramatic bow. “You sure you want to do it with the raisins next?”

Akali gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, moving to stand on the chair again. Panicking, Ahri hastily went inside to stop them.

“Wait! Girls!” She waved an arm to get their attention, causing the tassels on her shoulders to rattle at her movement.

Kai’Sa jumped at their leader’s sudden appearance, apparently not having noticed them standing at the doorway. Akali nearly fell from the chair in surprise.

“Ahri?” Said the dancer incredulously as she stood up, eyes growing wide. “Wait, isn’t your segment with Eve starting in a few minutes?”

“Yes,” Ahri replied breathlessly as she walked toward her. Evelynn entered but remained under the doorway to wait. Akali fell from the chair. Eve immediately abandoned her position and rushed over.

“Then what are you doing he—“

“Have you seen my shoes?” Ahri quickly interrupted, grasping the dancer’s arm anxiously. “Silver, stilettos?”

Kai’Sa blinked at her for a second before perking up. “Oh! So _these_ are yours!”

She turned her back and knelt down among several bags behind her. Ahri peaked from her shoulder with her tail swaying in trepidation.

“For a moment I thought these were Akali’s,” Kai’Sa chuckled, shuffling around the bags. Once she spotted the shiny heels, she hooked her fingers underneath them carefully and turned back around. “I kept them hidden just in case—“

Ahri snatched them from her hands and put them on with the speed of lightning. _“Gomawo!”_ She yipped, quickly fastening the straps around her ankles.

Akali slowly chewed on the marshmallow in her mouth while rubbing her head from her brief fall. She had gaped at her _unnies_ ’ abrupt arrival as well, the golden colors of their garbs had slapped her attention.

She confusedly watched Ahri practically shoving in her footwear until something poked her on her tummy.

“What were you doing?” Evelynn playfully chastised, cocking a hip. Akali paused to stare at the siren, her chewing ceased.

“ _Yu_ ,” Akali swallowed her marshmallow, faintly blushing as she took in her partner’s appearance. “B-Beautiful.”

Evelynn smiled, cat-like eyes dilating in both amusement and adoration.

But Ahri came not a second later to usher the diva out the room, hands pulling at her friend’s arm. “Sorry for the disturbance but we’ll be off now!”

“Go, go!” Kai’Sa trotted behind, shooing them away quickly. “The announcers are already calling for you both!”

Plastered against one of the walls was a large television, and on the screen, two hosts began reading off to introduce the very idols that were still in this room. Ahri inhaled sharply and darted off, stilettoes going _‘tik-tik-tik-tik!_ ’.

“See you in a few minutes, my love.” Evelynn whispered, pecking a chaste kiss on Akali’s lips with a wink before following the vixen.

“Bye!” Akali squeaked, waving to them both as they were prompted by their directors.

* * *

To see Ahri on stage was like witnessing a whole different person.

She graced the platform with unconcealed poise, her voice radiating in angelic harmonies.

It may only be the first part of the entire show—an introduction for what was to come—but Ahri had already enticed them with her charming prowess. She sang with a silky voice, vocals reaching high-notes effortlessly, causing the crowd to swoon and be carried away by her serenades.

Her performance emanated elegance, made even more exceptional with the background dancers aiding her alluring person. The crown on her head signifying that she was—and will ever be—the queen.

And with Evelynn’s entrance, the presentation seemed to double in grandeur. Evelynn strutted across the platform, cat-walking along the center of it like she owned the place. She swayed in tantalizing movements, hands reaching at the audience with her sharp, metallic claws.

The stage was enraptured by her deep and rich vocals that somehow harmonized perfectly along with Ahri’s higher notes. When Ahri oozed royalty and grace, Evelynn backed it up with her seductive and voluptuous presence. She constantly flourished her black cape around herself, brandishing her aura with predatory motions.

It was hypnotizing. And when it was over, the whole avenue seemed to draw out a collective, baffled breath before they applauded with goosebumps still chilling their skin.

* * *

“Wow…” said Kai’Sa, watching the television with awe, before shaking her head gently. “I still can’t believe I’m actually working with these singers, it feels like a dream. Kali, slap me on the face.”

Akali—who had been watching from beside her with wonder as well—turned to her friend with a mischievous grin, hand raised and ready to smack the dancer on the cheek.

Kai’Sa recoiled. “Okay no, I change my mind.”

“Too late!”

“Wait no!”

Kai’Sa quickly shuffled away, trying to shield her head when Akali suddenly latched against her side with menacing fingers.

“Akali get off you’re ruining my outfit!”

“Show me your face!” Akali laughed, resisting the dancer’s efforts into pushing her away. “You asked for it!”

“That was supposed to be a joke!” Kai’Sa stumbled around the side of the room, almost hitting one of their assistants nearby with Akali practically leaning her entire weight on her. But she had her own laughter in her tone as she said, “Off! Now!”

“Are you dreaming yet _Bokkie_? Are you dreaming yet?” Akali taunted playfully, patting her on the head like it was a drum while smiling crookedly around her chuckles as Kai’Sa swatted the rapper’s hands away.

“Not anymore!” Kai’Sa twisted around, grabbing the rogue’s wrists to keep them in place, but angled her head back just in case. She snickered at her, smiling. “Calm down!”

But then Akali roughly stepped forward, pushing her toward the small leather couch situated by the wall and Kai’Sa fell into it with a soft ‘fwoomp’. Their stylists and assistants briefly stopped their preparations to glance at the duo in confusion.

Kai’Sa wheezed airlessly, feeling her chest constrict with the rapper laying on it. “Akali…get off!”

Akali laughed.

“And she’s down for the count!”

“ _She_ …needs to breathe..!”

“Victory is in sight!” Akali lifted a hand and slammed it down on the couch consecutively. “One! Two!”

“Three!” Kai’Sa used her leverage to sit upright, shoving the younger woman on the other half of the sofa. Akali was at a disadvantage, with Kai’Sa being much taller. She snatched a small cushion and slapped it at the ninja’s face. “K.O.!”

“What are you two doing?”

Their laughter faded, and they both looked up at the door with surprise, hearing a familiar voice entering the room that sounded all too bemused.

Evelynn eyed them with a mildly reprimanding look, although the little smile on her lips was apparent. Honestly, it was never unusual to witness the shenanigans of their younger members, but their playtime would occasionally get rough and someone had to step in.

“Uh...nothing.”

“Akali tried to kill me.”

“At _her_ _own_ request.”

“Now is not the time for murder, girls.” Ahri chided at them fondly as she entered, still donning her costume, but the crown on her head was disposed. Evelynn still had her entire outfit on. “You can do that after the show.”

Behind them, the backup dancers from before briskly stepped inside. Kai’Sa and Akali’s waiting room was a lot larger than their _unnies’_ , most of their prop preparation was held in this vicinity. Ahri had been displeased about having separate rooms when all four of them can just lounge in here, but unfortunately they had to make do.

Kai’Sa was the first to stand up, padding over to them with a gleeful smile. “That was an amazing performance!”

“Eve looked like a villain,” Akali followed not a moment later, sheepishly smiling when the diva chuckled at her.

Evelynn flourished her one-sided cape dramatically and Ahri rolled her eyes. “I still got it, then,” she said smugly.

Kai’Sa grinned at them. “You two were really phenomenal. I don’t think Akali and I will ever beat that level of presence.”

“She’s not wrong,” said Akali.

Ahri tutted, face frowning in disapproval. Sometimes, there was a cloud of alienation hovering over their younger members’ minds. It had been like that ever since they were recruited, and even though they all grew to be so close to each other like siblings, Kai’Sa and Akali couldn’t help but be dwarfed by the older idols’ prestige. Ahri hated that.

“This is not about who’s better than who. We’re all in this together as a group. So if one of you went missing, we’d all be dead.” She smiled, beaming with encouragement as she elbowed the diva. “Isn’t that right, Eve?”

Evelynn gave them a stern look that said ‘yall better up your self-esteem or I’m giving you another fucking lecture’. Kai’Sa stood straighter and Akali raised her palms in submission. “Correct.”

“Ladies, ladies,” their manager called out, clapping his hands to grab their attention. “Second segment will start within an hour. Pamper yourselves!”

So Ahri shooed them off with a giggle. “Go! We’ll be watching your act from our room.”

“I’m not sure if that will help settle our nerves,” Kai’Sa jested and Ahri tutted again, but the dancer moved forward to embrace her with a smile before being carried away to her stylist.

“Same goes for you, darling.” Evelynn said, arching a sleek eyebrow at her partner as Akali turned to her with a light blush on her cheeks. “You’re just as important as all of us. Never doubt yourself.”

“ _Ne_ ,” Akali bashfully replied in Korean. Evelynn’s striking features softened and she reached for the rapper’s hand to pull her into a brief, tender kiss. Akali hummed, her spirits lifting.

Ahri rolled her eyes to the sky with a tiny smile. She headed out the door while waving a hand. “Save the smooching after the concert show, lovebirds.”

When Evelynn pulled away—faces still delicately close—Akali was grinning at her, any trace of uncertainty vanished.

“Kill it out there, hun,” whispered Evelynn. Akali emitted an even wider grin and leaned over again for a few more seconds to prolong their kiss.

K/DA Room 2 was not as fussed as the other one, but the stage dancers had to be quick with their costume change. The second segment had a different concept this time.

Kai’Sa was stretching her legs and arms while the make-up artist finished up with the powder on her cheeks. She donned sleek black leggings and a loose crop shirt, hands in fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Her hair was tied into a neat ponytail, and it waved around gently when she swayed her head.

Beside her, Akali was in a similar garb. Dark cargo pants, and oversized shirt that slipped on one shoulder to reveal the thick strap of her compression bra underneath. Her own ponytail was short and wild and it bounced behind her as she bobbed her head, beatboxing while doing so to hype herself up.

Kai’Sa glanced at her with a crooked smile. “Still remember the steps?”

“I was _born_ with the steps.”

Kai’Sa laughed, chest tingling in thrill and exhilaration. “Try to keep up with me then. If you can.”

Akali fastened her K/DA cap and ran her fingers along the rim, before throwing those fingers at the dancer with a smirk to her lips. “You’re on.”

* * *

The two younger idols had an extremely lighthearted personality.

Then they have a mic, and the whole stage was on fire.

_“ANNYEONG YEOROBUN!”_

Akali practically had the whole audience at her command. When she waved an arm, all of them waved back, when she bobbed her head to the beat, everyone bounced along with her.

Almost immediately Akali spat out her flow, lyrics spilling through her tongue effortlessly the moment the spotlight flashed on her. The crowd rapped in tandem after recognizing the song, but they couldn’t keep up with her impressive tempo.

Kai’Sa appeared, leading the choreography with upbeat steps that could shake the entire avenue. Akali danced along with her with confident movements, never breaking the lyrics that spouted from her lips.

Then Kai’Sa rapped, and the whole crowd erupted into an insane frenzy.

_“I came to slay_

_I came to slay_

_BackandI’mbetterandready to STAY!”_

The bars spat out through her mouth like a machine gun. Akali grinned and edged her on, filling the platform with untamed, bubbling ardor.

* * *

Ahri watched the performance through the television, her countenance beaming with pride and her hands clapping in elation.

“Look at them!” She gushed. “They’ve gone wild!”

Next to her, with arms akimbo, Evelynn smiled with an all too satisfied expression. The loud beat of the music even got through the walls of the waiting room.

“Whoa,” Eve stepped back, nearly getting hit by the _gumih_ o’s overexcited tail. She snickered tersely.

“Sorry!” Ahri yipped, still cheery. “Couldn’t help it. I feel the energy from here.”

“I do too, but you don’t see me swiping my lashers at you.” Evelynn joked, but Ahri seemed too engrossed to heed her words.

Akali and Kai’Sa were now dancing in sync as shown on the screen, the cheering audience sweeping their limbs to accompany their wild movements. And then Akali did a tremendous backflip, landing on her feet with a bang as Kai’Sa ended their choreography with a split.

Evelynn brightened, eyes at the enthusiastic rapper. “That’s my girl.”

“Ladies?” Their manager hollered at them from the door. They both directed their attention to him. “Last segment is in five minutes. Are you ready?”

“Oh yes!” Ahri perked up, briefly touching her hair and her costume—dress and shoulder pads now abandoned, replaced instead with similar freestyle as their younger counterparts. Evelynn sported a more fashionable version, though it still allowed plenty of free movement. “Yes we are.”

He nodded and motioned for them to follow him, the other dancers in the room headed out as well.

“I don’t think I can match up with their energy,” said Ahri with a bright glint to her eyes as they started to the corridor. “They’re both so bouncy.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Evelynn mused. “To keep things under control.”

Ahri huffed, nudging her playfully. “Oh come on, Eve. It’s good to let loose once in a while. Try to break some moves out there.”

“The only thing I’ll be breaking are my bones.”

“Drama queen.”

“Look who’s talking, floozy.” Evelynn poked her friend lightly with her claw and Ahri laughed. As they made it back stage, the curtain was already being held open for them. They saw Kai’Sa and Akali stretching their arms out to announce their other bandmates’ arrival through the microphone, and the crowd followed their words with a chorus of cheers.

Ahri visibly vibrated with thrill, and Evelynn feigned an annoyed sigh.

“But if I must,” she sang, lips curving into a little smirk. “But if you start flipping, I’m gonna have to cancel the show.”

Ahri huffed at her again and took her hand, dragging the diva onto the spotlight to join the others, and the whole grandstand exploded in zeal to see the group finally on stage together.


End file.
